A Drunken Gothic Marriage of Black Crows
by yoshi3000
Summary: Warper powers can get you lots of things: ki powers, supersanity, married to the empath of the Teen Titans...wait WHAT! No, that was the alcohol for the last one. Well, Wayne Williams is in for a hell of a ride if Raven doesn't kill him first. Starfire, what have you done? (Tags inside, up for adoption (PM first)) Inspired by Austin ga Kill


A/N: The following is a non-profit fan-based tale. Teen Titans belongs to DC. If I owned it, TTG would have never happened.

* * *

A Drunken Gothic Marriage of Black Crows

A Teen Titans Fanfiction (OCxRaven)

* * *

RealityWarper!OC (6th)/EmpoweredMartialArtist!OC/Human!OC

A/N: Due to Hurricanes Ingrate and Moron, I can't work on my main series like normal. Add to the fact, my laptop has mechanical issues now of all times. So, I'm stuck with the Surface until I get power back. I'm hopeful that things will get better. At least, I can bum Wi-Fi off places and charge my gear. I can even get back to school soon. If I can get my laptop fixed in the near future and get power back, the adventures can continue. For now, enjoy some one-shots. Thanks to Austin ga Kill for getting me on a Drunken Marriage kick. – Written 9/26/17 – 8:56pm

* * *

Wayne Williams wanted to be the next teenage superhero like the Teen Titans. When a dying reality warper offered that chance, Wayne jumped at the call. Thus the new 6th level reality warper superhero, Shadeki, was born. Wayne thought that the world needed another black superhero. The orphan was now a sensation before Hollywood's defender. What could go wrong? A lot thanks to a bottle of nigrum ex.

Wayne awoke with a headache throbbing due to his hangover. He felt as if Cinderblock gave him a concussion. He groaned. He noticed he was in his room at his home which was fine for him. Wayne lived in a penthouse isolated away from the city. Since he had no real close friends or family, it was easy for him to go and come as he wanted. However, he realized something was very wrong. He felt hands on him….womanly hands. Panic was etched on Wayne. He brought home a woman home! So, he looked over to see who it was only for his eyes to bulge out. He recognized the grey skin, purple hair, and thick legs. Somehow, he nailed Raven of the Teen Titans! Wayne couldn't help but eye her body and how it was snuggling next to him. It was then he saw the scattered clothes all about the floor. Then, Raven started to stir. Now, Wayne wasn't stupid. He knew how dangerous this was for him. Unlike canon where Raven sealed Trigon away, Raven was able to up and kill him with her friends' help. Because of this, Raven can use all of Trigon's powers. Which meant Wayne was a dead man.

"At least if I die, I go out with a blaze of glory." Wayne thought as Raven awoke.

She had one hand on her head groaning due to the pain of her hangover. It took her trying to pull up her cloak's hood to realize she wasn't wearing the cloak or anything at all. She noticed this wasn't her room and looked over to see a pale Wayne.

"I suppose you don't remember how we ended up here." Wayne asked before Raven had him up by his throat with telekinesis.

Raven immediately looked to the bed which proved they had coitus and turned to Wayne with a heated glare. Wayne calmly took a breath before focusing his ki. Ki was so versatile, Wayne thought. Using it for telepathy, he broke free landing on his feet. He stood at five foot seven with a similar alethic building with a shade of skin close to Cyborg's. At the moment, he was naked as well to Raven turned away with an evident blush.

"Calm yourself, Raven. I don't even remember what happened last night. Last time I checked, you had the power to be a living lie detector." Wayne said rubbing his head.

Raven did so only to find he was telling the truth. Wayne got a robe as Raven picked up his costume.

"You seem to who I am and I don't really know you." Raven remarked holding the costume.

"Oh right. Wayne Williams. Hollywood's defender as Shadeki." Wayne said. "And you're in my penthouse to which I'm glad I have no neighbors. But what brings you to Hollywood?"

"That I remember." Raven said getting dressed. "Starfire dragged me out for a night of clubbing."

Wayne was about to joke about that when he noticed something Raven's ring finger.

"Raven, is that a wedding band? I didn't know you were married." Wayne said pointing it out.

Raven looked horrified to see it only to point out that Wayne was also wearing one. Wayne was close to facepalming in annoyance, but resisted. Raven wanted to smack Starfire for getting her involved in drinking at those clubs to "loosen up and have fun". A wedding certificate was found on the nightstand.

"Well that's just perfect…and there's a witness." Wayne said giving her the paper.

Raven took it up and read it to only drop it. Her eye twitched. The witness who could them married? Starfire. Speaking of the alien, she awoke safe in her bed in Jump City only having a hangover. However, the feeling of dread washed on her, but had no idea why.

"Strange, why do I feel I've done a good and bad thing…." Starfire said to herself.

Truly, a match made in heaven and hell….

* * *

(A/N: Unlike "A Drunken Knockout Marriage", I won't be adding more to it. So, this one-shot is free for adoption for those who want to roll with this. I might even make a Starfire version or even a Blackfire version. And yes, I will continue "A Drunken Knockout Marriage". Patience.)


End file.
